Update:Loyalty Additions and Lodestone Network
Loyalty Additions: A fourth batch of loyalty auras, emotes, titles, recolours and outfits have arrived at Xuan's store, ready for you to purchase with your Loyalty Points. Highlights from the Spring/Summer collection include 20 new auras, two of which are brand new. 'Invigorate' recharges your special attack at a rate of an additional 20% at tier 1, and an additional 60% at tier 4. 'Harmony', meanwhile, is a variation on 'Corruption' and 'Salvation', with a neat twist of having Guthix-themed wings. For those who have scrimped and saved, we can offer tier 4 versions of all existing auras. For those who like to skulk moodily in the shadows and scare their friends, we can offer cosmetic auras that make your eyes glow in a choice of 8 colours. Without ruining the surprise, we can also announce the following additions: another 6 titles, including 'the Undefeated'; 2 new costumes (a wee hint: if you howl at the moon or you like your ears pointy, you'll appreciate them); 3 new recolours including options for the Ancient Staff; and 4 new emotes, including the ROFLcopter (you'll need the ROFL emote to make this beauty work). The eagle-eyed among you will also spot a permanent price reduction on many auras. If you've already purchased and upgraded auras at the old prices, don't worry; we'll be applying a Loyalty Point refund to your account within the next few days. There are a fair few accounts to go through, though, so please be patient. Our current special offers-valid until the 31st of March-are a 50% discount on auras and items from the first Loyalty Programme batch, and 25% off auras and items from the second batch. If you're owed any Loyalty Points in accordance with the price reduction, you'll have them in plenty of time to take advantage of these offers! If you are yet to sign up to the programme, please click here or visit the RuneScape homepage (select "Members Loyalty Programme" from the Account drop-down menu). Lodestone Network (free and members): Ancient lodestones have been uncovered at various locations around RuneScape. If you use your Home Teleport spell when you first log in, you will find that you can freely teleport to the following: * Lumbridge * Burthorpe (members only) * Ancient Magicks spellbook location (if you have completed Desert Treasure) * Lunar Magic spellbook location (if you have completed Lunar Diplomacy) Find and activate more lodestones about RuneScape, and you will be able to unlock them as Home Teleport options. The locations are: * Al Kharid * Ardougne (m) * Catherby (m) * Draynor Village * Edgeville * Falador * Port Sarim * Seers' Village (m) * Taverley (m) * Varrock * Yanille (m) Locations marked with an (m) are members only. A Home Teleport to a lodestone has the same restrictions as the previous Home Teleport: it is comparatively slow to cast, can be interrupted by combat, and cannot be used beyond level 20 Wilderness. The Home Teleport spell can be accessed via any spellbook, allowing you to freely teleport to lodestones using the Ancient Magicks and Lunar spellbook. Lodestones have been placed a small distance from town centres, to ensure that current teleport methods are still a more efficient (and much faster to cast) option in most situations. This has not stopped us from tweaking existing teleport items, however, to make their teleport locations more convenient. Changes to teleport items include: * Camulet/Cramulet - teleports outside Enakhra's Temple, closer to the granite quarry * Combat bracelet - teleports slightly closer to the Warriors' Guild and Champions' Guild * Necklace of skills - teleports slightly closer to the Fishing Guild, Cooks' Guild and Crafting Guild * Games necklace - teleports near to Captain Jute of the Troll Invasion Finally, we've updated the appearance of many of the signposts that show the way around Gielinor, adding clearly visible logos to each and a visual style appropriate to their region. Mod Raven and Mod Srowley RuneScape Content Developers